Drugged Up On Love
by Aurorellin
Summary: Lee has one foot on each side of the town of Silver Spoon. On the East-side, she is the popular, laidback, party girl who hangs around with the rich kids like Seokjin, Jimin, Jungkook and the new hot kid Taehyung. However, on the West-side she is the Queen of drug-dealing with her helpers, J-Hope and Suga, and her more-than-just-a-friend, RM. Love is a powerful drug, but who wins?
1. Welcome to Silver Spoon

"Put Down the funking gun!" I screamed, covering Jungkook the best I could. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Lee!" RM yelled. "Fucking give it! Do it!"

"Lee, give it to me." Suga whispered, tugging at my sleeve.

"Sorry, Lee. It's all just business."

"Go to hell." I spat.

Then the trigger was pulled.

_**Three months prior**_

The town of Silver Spoon; divided between the upper class and the working class. You can basically draw a line between them on a map, because it's so clear. My house is on that line. If you drive down the roads where the mansions start to rise, bigger and better the further you go, you've gone too far, but if you're at the regular houses that looks like they haven't been painted in 20 years, you haven't gone far enough.  
It's self-explanatory that the rich kids attend the good schools on the east-side, while the poor attends the west-side. I used to attend the west-side, but when my parents split, mom got a huge settlement to send me to the east-side. So, my ties are on both sides, which is a rare thing to come across in this town. Even my house represents the divide. The small Victorian style mansion is a good mix between the two sides whom I represent.

"Lee! Are you coming?" Sunmi asked, knocking on the window of my car, pulling my out of my own thoughts. I nodded and gathered, my things before stepping out.

"How do you manage to look so good this early in the morning?" I rolled my eyes at her as I straightened my uniform that was identical to all the other girls at this school. "You missing the west-side style?"

I sighed and pulled my skirt up a little under my big winter coat, like we always did, to show off. "I want to throw up when I have to put this thing on, so yeah, the west-side got it right."

"I agree. That's like the only thing they got right in that dump." Sunmi sighed, straightening her suit jacket. I shot her glare as we started walking to the building. It was a huge building made up orange-red bricks with plants growing up the sides and white columns. It looks like it could come straight out of a movie set. "Oups, sorry. No offense. I forgot how attached you still are to that place."

"I'm only going easy on you because you're my friend, but don't push your limits, okay?" I half-teased. Sunmi laughed, like it was all a joke, but I think she knew that it wasn't.

"Anyway, you going to Seokjin's party this weekend?"

I shrugged. "I don't know, probably. Depends on who else is coming. The parties have become so dull lately."

"Yeah, I agree." Sunmi sighed. "But who knows, maybe the new kid stirs some life into this place. He was supposed to transfer today, right?"

"I think so." I said as I spotted Jungkook in the hallway at his locker. "I'll catch up with you later, okay?" Sunmi followed where my eyes had landed before she gave me a knowing smirk. I didn't pay any more attention to her before I started to make my way to the brown-haired boy. He was intently reading over some of his notes when I leaned against the locker beside him. "You know, if you study too much, you'll forget most of it."

"It's better than not knowing any of it." He said, ripping his eyes off the page and on to me. "Are you prepared at all? I mean, it's a pretty big test."

I scuffed and took the notes out of his hands. "Please, when would I have time to study? I'm a busy woman, Kookie."

"Oh, yeah. The traffic across the border increasing?" Jungkook asked as he stuffed some books into his locker. "I guess with the holidays coming up, right?"

"Yep, people wanna get a hold of their fix before they go off on their vacations." I said and looked at the words on the page that were completely foreign to me. The knot in my stomach tightened as I felt the despair rise. "But don't worry, I'll catch up after Christmas."

"I hope you do, Lee." He said and took back the notes I handed him. "But…you know, if—if you ever, you know—" Before he could finish the sentence, whispers started spreading through the hallway.

_Omfg, do you see that?  
Holy-  
He's gorgeous!"_

My attention was drawn away from Jungkook to the cause of the whispers. Down the hallway, one of the most gorgeous boys I had ever laid my eyes upon walked with Seokjin and Jimin on each side. I have to admit; my jaw did drop a little. No noticeably like the other students around me, but enough for me to having to shut it closed again as they came towards us.

"Hey, Jungkook, Lee. This is Taehyung, the transfer student." Jimin presented the blonde hair guy. I tilted my head a little as I studied his face. He was cute, that much was apparent, though not cute in an angelic way like Jimin, but hot/cute, if that makes any sense. He felt, for some reason, familiar to me.

"Hey, I'm Jungkook." Jungkook said, shaking Taehyung's hand.

"Nice to meet you." Taehyung answered, flashing a bright smile.

"Have we met before?" I asked, feeling my eyebrows furrow. "I'm sorry, but you feel so familiar to me."

"Well, I did used to live here, many years ago. Kind of disappointed you don't remember me now. I thought I made an impression on you, Leah." Taehyung laughed before I quickly covered his mouth with my hand, grabbing his shirt with my free hand.

"How do you know my name?" I hissed, looking around to see if anyone heard. The boys around me started to laugh as Taehyung removed my hand off his mouth.

"You don't remember?" He asked, making me shake my head in response. "West-side, Mrs. Han's class? Second grade? I had these huge glasses that people laughed at, but one day you broke my glasses so they would stop bothering me about them? I asked you to be my girlfriend with a ring-pop? You said no? Ring any bells?

Suddenly, a light lit up inside my head. "I called you V, because of your habit of making peace signs. Yeah, I remember you."

"Hey." He said, still smiling brightly. I shook my head in disbelief and pulled him into a hug, which he returned.

"Wait? You know each other?" Seokjin asked in disbelief. I nodded. "Awesome! Now we can probe Tae about all of Lee's secrets that she won't tell us." I stared daggers at him as he laughed with Jimin.

"Lee, we should get to class." Jungkook said, pulling at my jacket to make me release Taehyung. We pulled apart from each other before I turned to Jungkook. "You know, big test and all?"

"Oh, yeah! I forgot." I turned back to the guys. "I'll see you later."

"What about my special hug?" Seokjin asked, holding out his arms.

"True." I smirked and hugged him with one arm as I guided his other hand into the pocket of my jacket where he grabbed the little bag I had stored for him, replacing it some a bunk of money. "See you later." With that, we parted ways.

"How much did you earn this time?" Jungkook asked as I pulled out the money from my Pocket.

"Plus tips? 120 dollars." I said, pushing the money into my bag.

"Damn, that's a lot of money." He sighed. "Maybe I should just join you in dealing instead of giving myself headaches with all this studying." I quickly hooked my arm with his.

"Never say that, understood?" I said, staring intently at him as we walked to the classroom. "You are going to get an amazing job that pays millions a year, okay? Don't give up on that and do things my way. You live for the long run; I live for the moment."

"I promise, as soon as I get that amazing job, I'll get us out of this town." Jungkook said, grabbing my hand, squeezing it once for reassurance. I smiled up at him as we went inside the classroom.

"I'll hold you to that."

The sun was high in the sky outside the cafeteria, but since I wanted to avoid frostbite, I stayed inside at my east-side groups usual table by the big roof to ceiling windows, aka the best table in the house. People were walking around, trying to find spots or buying food, always so busy. I was seated on the table, eating an apple while Sunmi was talking about all the cute boys she had meet at her dad's job.

"You should totally come with me next time, Lee! You'll die!" She smiled up at me. "They are absolutely gorgeous."

"Who's gorgeous?" Jennie asked as Jisoo and her sat down. That made her go back into her rant about the boys. I tried to keep my focus on her, but I started to fall out about 10 seconds in. Luckily, my phone buzzed, giving me an excuse to give up on the conversation completely. 4 new texts it said.

Mom: _Hi, sweetie 3 I won't be home until Monday. I've wired you some money for the weekend, so invite some of your friends over for some pizza._

I felt a shot of sadness flow through me, but I quickly pushed it away as I clicked on the next messages.

J-Hope: _Yo, where are those little paper boxes?_

Suga: _Can u pliz not steal my food anymore? Thx_

RM: _Hey, call me _

"Lee!" Jisoo said, tugging at my skirt to get my attention as I read the last text. "The new guy is staring at you." She nodded towards the table a little further down the cafeteria, and sure enough, my eyes met V's as soon as I looked his way. He shot me smile while the boys around him were in a full discussion about something. I smiled back before turning back to the girls. "I think he likes you."

"Please, we only know each other from when we were kids."

"From the west-side?" Sunmi asked, looking back to V. "Guess I gotta start looking to the west-side for better boys if they produce people like him." Jennie smacked her hand with a disgusted look.

"Don't say things like that, please. I've heard so many terrible things about the boys there." Jennie looked up at me. "No offense."

I shoved the anger down and shrugged in response. "Well, the guys here aren't squeaky clean either, so…" I jumped off the table, straightening my skirt. "I'm gonna make a call." With that, I walked away and out of the cafeteria to the empty hallway outside before dialling RM's number.

"Lee, I—" I didn't let him finish before I interrupted him.

"Sorry, are the boys there? I need to talk to them for a bit."

I heard him sigh, ever so slightly. "Yeah, sure, hold on. Suga! J-Hope!" I heard some yelling back and forth, before someone answered again.

"Okay, so, you know why we have this business, right?" Suga started. "It's to make money, and what can you buy with money? Food. So get your own fucking food, alright?" His voice was kind of angry, but I could never take him seriously when he was like that. "Also, when are you coming back? I want those pancakes you make so well." And then it's a completely different tone, like a little kid.

"I'll come by tonight." I answered.

"And pancakes?"

"I'll make them if you buy the ingredients."

"Deal." He answered before the phone changed to another person.

"J-Hope." He answered.

"The boxes are in the cupboard underneath the stairs."

"Got it." He said, and the phone changed back to the original caller.

"It's me." RM answered.

"You wanted something?" I asked, leaning against the lockers behind me. Suddenly, Taehyung came out from the cafeteria, looking around until he spotted me. He immediately smiled at me, heading towards me. "I'll call you back, okay?" Before RM could answer, I hung up and smiled up at V. "You looking for me or something?"

"Will it sound creepy if I say yes?" He laughed.

"Depends on what your goal is right now." I teased.

"Well, I heard Jin is having a party this weekend, and I was wondering if you were going to maybe be there?" He smiled.

I shrugged. "Maybe, depends on who else is coming."

"Well, if it helps, I'll be there."

"Well, then I'll be there too."

"Good." He laughed, and I could kind of see a little blush start to form on his cheeks.

* * *

**Hey, I know this is kind dull, but I promise, the drama and action will start in later Chapters :) Just allow me to set the scene and present the story 3**


	2. Attention

I drove from school after saying goodbye to all my friends for the day. It almost seemed like we were saying goodbye forever, when we would still see each other the day after. All of us, Seokjin, Jimin, Jennie, Sunmi, Jungkook, Jisoo, Jennie and now Taehyung, were huddled between our cars; just talking and laughing out in the cold before we hugged each other and went our separate ways. Well, I went my separate way while they went to the richer part uptown. It didn't bother me a whole lot, cause that would save me a ton of questions for when I passed by my house and with that, officially, crossing over to the Westside. The house looked kind of sad when I passed by it, though, like it was waiting for someone to come home. Kind of how I was waiting for a certain someone to come home, or well, two people.  
I shook the thoughts out of my head and continued downtown, driving past the houses which seemed to get more and more rundown by each block. It has charm though, that's for sure. You see children playing in the streets and, in the summer, old people would be sitting on the porches, enjoying life. That's something you rarely see on the Eastside since everything is prim and proper up there.

I pulled up to the familiar white house at the end of the street, which was freshly painted unlike the majority of the other houses. That was my doing, by the way. Well, RM and I, I guess. Though he spent the whole time just watching after he knocked down the ladder with the paint cans on it.  
Stepping out of my car, I could hear the laughter and yelling from kids playing in the snow. I couldn't help but smile at that as I walked to the entrance of the house.

"Yo, boys!" I called out as I slammed the door shut behind me. "I'm back!"

"Lee, could you bring the box from the hallway to the living room?" J-Hope called out. I kicked off my shoes and threw away my coat before picked up the box, which was surprisingly heavy, before walking to the living room.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" I asked in disbelief as I saw the scene in front of me.

J-Hope glanced at me before continuing hammering the mistletoe to the beam on the roof, while sitting on top of a very angry Suga's shoulders. "What does it look like?" J-Hope beamed. "It's almost Christmas, so we gotta get in the spirit."

"I'll give you spirit." Suga mumbled. "Are you done soon? You've been up there for like 5 minutes?"

"Yeah, I've been done for a while now." J-Hope laughed.

"What?" Suga yelled before practically throwing J-Hope off him, giving him a laughing fit on the floor. "I'll kill you!" I quickly got between them, shoving the box into Suga's arms, since I know when they fight, fun or not, it will most likely end at the emergency room. Whether it's an accident or on purpose, we never know.

"Wait until after Christmas, yeah? We kind of need him for now." I smiled and helped J-hope up from the floor. Suga rolled his eyes and threw the box on the coffee table.

"Hey! Careful! It's our only decorations!" J-Hope yelled and quickly opened the box to check. As the boys started to fight about the decorations, RM appeared on top of the stairs, looking down at me. I smiled up at him, him returning it in a less than enthusiastic manner, which made me confused. Usually, he was all smiles. Not as much as J-Hope maybe, but he was always in a good mood. He signalled for me to come up before walking to his bedroom. After a quick glance at the boys, who was still fighting, I followed to his room. His room was the only thing, except for a bathroom, on the second floor. The two others had theirs on the first floor. He was standing in the middle of the kind of big room when I entered.

"What's up?" I asked as I plopped down on his neatly made bed. His entire room was clean and organized, compared to the two other guys', though the rest of the house is also very neat as RM cleans it. "You're in a mood today."

"I'm not in a mood." He mumbled, looking down at his hands.

I scuffed, tilting my head to the side, looking at him. "Please, I know you. Is this because of the phone call earlier? I meant to call you, but it got kind of hectic. Did you know that Taehyung who suddenly disappeared back in second grade is back at the Eastside?"

"Taehyung is back?" Namjoon asked, grabbing his attention just a little bit.

"Yeah, did you even know him? I mean, you were in the grade above us, but we hung out, didn't we?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think I remember him." He mumbled.

"Okay, what is up with you today?" I sighed and stood up, walking to up to him. "Are you mad or something? Mad at me?"

"I'm not mad. It's just that…" He started.

I put my hands on his cheeks, making his eyes meet mine. "Just what? If you're not mad, then what? Did I forget something important? Cause I know for a fact that it's not our friendship anniversary, which is May 15th, and you're always the one to forget about it. I don't know how, because it's been the same date for almost 18 years." I laughed softly, earning a small smile from him. "Tell me, and I'll fix it, yeah?"

He stared into my eyes before his lips landed on mine. The familiar feeling surrounded me as the kiss grew deeper. His arms wrapped around my waist while mine went around his neck, pulling me to him. It didn't take long before I ended up underneath him on the bed. "Have I ever told you how much I love your uniform?" He breathed heavily.

I laughed as I pulled off my suit jacket. "You might have mentioned it a couple of times." I felt him smile against my lips as his fingers intertwined with mine. For a second, I forgot about all my troubles and worries, until someone pounded on the closed door, earning an irritated groan from RM as he pushed himself off me, now sitting between my legs.

"What?" He yelled back.

"Lee promised to make me pancakes." Suga said, and I could practically hear his pout.

"What? Did I hear pancakes?" J-Hope yelled, and footsteps raced up the stairs, stopping outside the door. "I want pancakes!"

"Make your own!" RM yelled back.

"Lee makes the best ones though." J-Hope said back.

"I get you want to have sex with her, but she's got prior engagements right now. So let the poor girl get away from you, okay? Before you break yet another bed." Suga said. RM was about to get off the bed, but I grabbed his hand that was on my thigh, shaking my head no.

"Suga, go away!" RM yelled back. After some mumbling and angry sounds, footsteps started down the stairs again. RM sighed and looked back down at me.

"We won't get peace before you make them pancakes, you know."

"Give me your phone." I said, holding out my hand. He looked confused as he reached into his back pocket, pulling the device out. "Eww, you had it on you?"

"I was gonna put it away!" He said, as I laughed at him getting all flustered. I dialled Suga's phone that I soon heard ringing downstairs.

"Yeah? What do you want? Need help in the bedroom?" He answered.

"It's me." I answered.

"I don't speak snake, sorry."

"I'll make pancakes for you in the morning, okay?"

"The morning?" Both Suga and RM repeated at the same time.

"Yeah, so stay in your lane." With that I hung up and handed RM back his phone, which he threw on the carpeted floor.

"Thank you!" Suga yelled from downstairs. I couldn't help but chuckle before I looked at the confused RM between my legs.

"Isn't your mom coming home tomorrow?" He asked. The sadness that had appeared earlier shot through me again, but I quickly pushed it to the back of my mind as I shook my head.

"She's still in China, doing business, you know." I explained. "She won't be back until Monday. So if you don't mind me crashing for tonight—" I didn't get to finish the sentence before his lips crashed into mine again and it was only the two of us.

The next morning, I woke up by the sound of my alarm from my phone. After several attempts of turning it off, I finally managed to push the right spot on the screen. RM groaned beside me, pushing his face into the crook of my neck while his arms were wrapped around my waist.

"Let go, please." I said, trying to get out of his grip, but he didn't budge. "RM, seriously. I need to get dressed and make those damn pancakes before I leave."

"Why are you up so early?" He mumbled, letting me go, struggling to open his eyes.

"It's 11am." I said, starting to get dressed.

"Yeah, early." He yawned. "Do you have plans today or something?"

"As a matter of fact, I do." I answered. "There's a party on the Eastside that I kind of promised Taehyung that I would go to."

"Taehyung?" RM asked confused, pushing himself up on his arm, while watching me get dressed.

"Yeah, the guy from second grade?"

"I remember." He answered.

"Well, he asked if I was going and I said I would if he would, and he is, so therefore I am." I said in a hurry. "So I gotta hurry before getting home to change and shower."

"Are you coming back this weekend then?" He asked, now sitting up. I shook my head.

"Probably not." I answered. "With the party tonight, I'll probably be knocked out tomorrow morning and I gotta get the house ready for when mom comes as well. Next weekend though, I'll be here to collect the new shipments and drive them out." I put on my suit jacket as I opened the bedroom door. "Hey, you should meet Taehyung again sometime."

"Yeah, maybe." RM answered, pulling the sheets around his waist as he stood up. I couldn't help but admire his body for a second before I remembered something.

"Oh yeah." I said, pulling out the newly earned money from my pocket. "Here. From yesterdays delivery." I handed him the money before closing the door and heading downstairs.

"Yes, finally!" J-Hope exclaimed from the couch. "We've been waiting for you to wake up."

"Get your asses in gear then and help me make them." I said, heading to the kitchen with them behind me.

"Had a fun night?" Suga teased as I took the bowl from the cabinet.

"Suga, privacy." I said. "We talked about this."

He held up his hands in defeat with a smirk. "Sorry, but you seem to be getting along very well these days."

"Of course." I answered. "We've been friends for all our life."

"So why has he been sulking this past week?" J-Hope asked, handing me eggs.

"You honestly think what you're doing is normal friend stuff?" Suga laughed. I shrugged. "He's sulking cause she isn't paying enough attention to him."

"What? That's ridiculous." I chuckled. "We agreed on it not being anything more than fun since the second anything ever happened. It's nothing serious."

"How long as it been going on? Five months now?" Suga said, watching me mix the bowl.

"Yeah, so?" I glanced at him. "And he's still meets up Nayeon, yeah?"

"She stopped coming around. Guess since when?" J-Hope started counting on his fingers before looking at Suga.

"Five months ago?" He said.

"Bingo."

"Hey, that doesn't mean anything." I defended. "They were already going through a rough patch before we ever started anything. It's nothing. RM knows it's just for fun, nothing else, alright?" Just as I said that, RM came into the kitchen, buttoning his shirt up.

"Morning." He mumbled as he sat down by the kitchen table. I glared at Suga who sat down opposite him. "J-Hope, you going over to the Northside this afternoon?"

"Yeah, the big order came through." He answered, stealing some batter from the bowl before I could smack away his fingers. "Why?"

"You need some help?" He asked.

"Nah, I've got it if you guys wanna spend some more time together." J-Hope looked between the two of us.

"I gotta leave soon." I answered as I started making the first pancake. "I've got plans."

"With the Eastside?" Suga asked. I nodded in response. "Wow, forgetting your roots now, Lee?"

"Nah, rather digging up some old ones." I said, handing the pancake to J-Hope who sat on the counter next to me. "You guys remember Taehyung from second grade?" The guys shook their heads. "I guess you didn't hang with us. Well, he moved back to town on the Eastside and he wanted me to come to this party tonight. That reminds me, I'm gonna need some of the smaller packs to sell."

"I'll get some." J-Hope said before disappearing out of the room.

"You guys getting along good?" Suga asked.

"Well, I talked to him quite a lot yesterday and he seems like a good guy." I shrugged. "He's incredibly good looking though. Much more so than I can remember at least."

"Who's throwing the party?"

"Seokjin." I answered, looking at my clock. "Shit, I need to leave. Okay, Suga." I grabbed his arm, leading him to the stove. "Cook them until small bubbles start to form on the top, then turn it until they're golden, okay?"

"Why me? Why not him?" Suga protested as I handed him the spatula. I raised an eyebrow at his finger pointing to RM.

"Do I even need to answer that?" I asked before heading out of the Kitchen.

"Yeah, he'll probably burn the kitchen down." Suga mumbled.

"Hey!" RM exclaimed offended. "I know how to cook, okay?"

"Yeah, and I'm a cop." Suga scuffed. "Don't lie, yeah?"

I put on my shoes and coat as J-Hope came with small bags of some drugs. "That enough?" He asked.

"Yes, thank you." I smiled and hugged him. "I'll see you next weekend." He winked at me before disappearing into the kitchen and I rushed out of the house to my car.

After getting home, taking a shower, getting dressed and putting on makeup, I was basically ready to go. I stared at my reflection in the mirror, really looked at myself, and I was almost shocked at who was staring back at me. It had been a long time since I had actually studied myself, though that might come as a shock to many. I barely recognized myself. I had gotten taller, slimmer, my hair was longer and darker. It was so unfamiliar. Yet, it was me.  
I shook off the thoughts and put on my heels. Outside of the house, a car horn honked as I put on my winter coat over my black dress.

"Hey, you look great!" Sunmi smiled as I got in the car.

"Thanks." I smiled back. "I would say you too, but I can't see shit in this darkness."

She laughed and started driving towards Jin's house. "How was your day? Did you get any work done for the test on Wednesday?"

"We have a test on Wednesday?"

"Do you ever pay attention?" She sighed.

"I guess not." I groaned. "Damn! That means I have to study tomorrow."

"Yep."

My phone suddenly buzzed in my pocket.

RM:_ Your bag is at ours._

"Great." I sighed.

ME: _I'll pick it up tmrw_

"What?"

"I forgot my bag at some friends' place." I put away my phone and leaned my head against the headrest. "That means I have to go pick that up tomorrow as well."  
"Westside or Eastside?" Sunmi asked. "If it's on the Eastside, we can get it now."

"Westside."

"You're on your own." She laughed. "What's the deal with you and Taehyung? He seems to really like you?"

"I think it's a little early to start planning the wedding yet." I chuckled. "We've seen each other for the first time in like 10 years, so I doubt he likes me when we don't even know each other."

"Well, tonight is the perfect time to change that, isn't it?" She smirked as we pulled up to Jin's mansion. It was one of the biggest ones in the town, and the outside doesn't even do the inside any justice even if it looks spectacular. Christmas lights were hanging around the columns and on the trees leading up to the house. It was definitely not my first time at the house, but I lost my breathe every time I arrived.

Sunmi parked the car outside along like 20 other ones before we stepped out, heading to the front door. "Okay, so remember to spend some time with Taehyung. Find out what he's thinking."

"Sure." I laughed and walked into the glorious mansion with my friend.


	3. Party

Drugged up on love ch3

After getting home, taking a shower, getting dressed and putting on makeup, I was basically ready to go. I stared at my reflection in the mirror, really looked at myself, and I was almost shocked at who was staring back at me. It had been a long time since I had actually studied myself, though that might come as a shock to many. I barely recognized myself. I had gotten taller, slimmer, my hair was longer and darker. It was so unfamiliar. Yet, it was me.  
I shook off the thoughts and put on my heels. Outside of the house, a car horn honked as I put on my winter coat over my black dress.

"Hey, you look great!" Sunmi smiled as I got in the car.

"Thanks." I smiled back. "I would say you too, but I can't see shit in this darkness."

She laughed and started driving towards Jin's house. "How was your day? Did you get any work done for the test on Wednesday?"

"We have a test on Wednesday?"

"Do you ever pay attention?" She sighed.

"I guess not." I groaned. "Damn! That means I have to study tomorrow."

"Yep."

My phone suddenly buzzed in my pocket.

RM:_ Your bag is at ours._

"Great." I sighed.

ME: _I'll pick it up tmrw_

"What?"

"I forgot my bag at some friends' place." I put away my phone and leaned my head against the headrest. "That means I have to go pick that up tomorrow as well."

"Westside or Eastside?" Sunmi asked. "If it's on the Eastside, we can get it now."

"Westside."

"You're on your own." She laughed. "What's the deal with you and Taehyung? He seems to really like you?"

"I think it's a little early to start planning the wedding yet." I chuckled. "We've seen each other for the first time in like 10 years, so I doubt he likes me when we don't even know each other."

"Well, tonight is the perfect time to change that, isn't it?" She smirked as we pulled up to Jin's mansion. It was one of the biggest ones in the town, and the outside doesn't even do the inside any justice even if it looks spectacular. Christmas lights were hanging around the columns and on the trees leading up to the house. It was definitely not my first time at the house, but I lost my breathe every time I arrived.

Sunmi parked the car outside along like 20 other ones before we stepped out, heading to the front door. "Okay, so remember to spend some time with Taehyung. Find out what he's thinking."

"Sure." I laughed and walked into the glorious mansion with my friend.

Music was streaming out from the speakers placed around the rooms, but it could barely drown out the loud talking and laughing from all the people hanging around. Seokjin's butler came and took our coats for us before we ventured into the party, saying hello to everybody, and yeah, I know. The guy's got a freaking butler, and yeah, it still blows my mind too. I made sure to store the small bags J-Hope gave me in the pocket of my dress in case I was going to make some sales tonight. Better safe than sorry, right?  
Sunmi grabbed my hand as she dragged me out on the dancefloor. One thing you gotta know about this girl, she loves to dance and she's damn good too. She's also not afraid to get a little down and dirty in dance, so she wrapped an arm around my waist as we started to dance together to the music. It wasn't anything unusual and I liked putting on a show for everybody. Shy isn't in my vocabulary.

After about 5 minutes of dancing, Sunmi pulled my ear to her mouth. "Taehyung is here and he's looking." She said, before spinning me around. Our eyes met across the room, him flashing me his bright smile. I nodded to Sunmi before leaving her on the dancefloor alone, though it only took 2 seconds before guys swarmed around her.

"You've got moves." Taehyung smiled.

I shrugged with a smirk. "It's all Sunmi. She's an amazing dance partner."

"You gotta save a dance for me tonight."

I laughed, heading towards the table of drinks, him following. "Sure. Just so you know, I can barely dance in sneakers, so heels are a challenge."

"Really?" He smirked. "You looked good to me." I nudged him in the arm as I poured myself a rum and coke, but mostly coke since I got stuff to do the morning after. "You've never danced professionally?"

"Nope." I said, sipping my drink. "I've only got some friends who are really good at dancing, so they teach me from time to time. Though making music has recently become a hobby as two of my friends have gotten really into that."

"Music, huh?" Taehyung repeated, mixing himself a drink. "That's what you wanna do after high school?"

"Don't know." I answered. "Haven't really thought about it."

Before Taehyung could answer, some guys from one of my classes came up to me. "Hey, Lee. You got some on you?"

"Yeah, what do you want?" I asked as stuck my hand into the pocket of my dress.

"The usual." He answered. I pulled out a bag as pulled him into a hug, passing the small bag between us and him giving me the money. "Pleasure." With that, they walked away.

"I guess there's money in that too." Taehyung smiled.

"A little." I shrugged, pushing the 200 dollars into my pocket. "What do you wanna do after high school?"

"Well, my parents really want to see me become a doctor." He answered.

"But you don't want that?"

"I get squeamish over blood."

"Then that's probably not the best choice." I laughed.

"No, probably not, but I'm leaning towards becoming a lawyer."

"Really?" I asked, impressed. "Well, I might need one someday, so remember to give me a discount."

"Will do." He laughed. We spent a most of the night just talking, catching up and getting to know each other again, when suddenly one of my favourite songs started playing.

"Come on, let's dance!" I exclaimed, grabbing his hand and dragging him to the dancefloor. I didn't even give him time to protest, but it seemed like he didn't even want to. As soon as I started swaying to the music, his hands found their way around my waist, moving with me. If I was to describe the feeling of dancing with Tae, it would be electric. We moved like one, like it was all choreographed from the beginning. It felt like it was only him and I on the dancefloor, though there were tens of people around us dancing as well. He spun me around, my back against his chest, my hand on his cheek behind me. I had my eyes closed, but I had the feeling someone was staring at me, making me open my eyes. After just a second of searching, my eyes met RM's who was standing in the entrance of the huge room. I smiled at him, still dancing, but he just turned around and started walking.

"Hey, hold on for a minute." I yelled over the music to Taehyung before running after RM. I pushed through groups of people until I managed to catch up to my tall friend. "Hey, what are you doing here?" I noticed I was out of breath while I tried to speak.

"I just came to give you your bag back." He answered.

"I told you I was getting it tomorrow. Didn't you get my text?"

"I did. I just thought I'd help you out." His eyes wandered to something behind me. "But I guess you've got plenty of help." I looked behind me at Taehyung who was walking up to us.

"Hey, I'm Taehyung." Tae said, holding out his hand. RM shook it after a moment's hesitation.

"RM." He answered.

"You've met before too, actually." I smiled between the guys. "RM is Namjoon from the Westside. One year older than us."

"Oh, I think I remember you." Tae smiled. "You were superprotective over Lee back then. Are you guys together now or something?"

"No." I answered quickly, smiling up at Tae. "We're just friends."

"Yeah, just friends." RM echoed.

"Cool." Tae added. A silence grew between us, and if you know me, I hate awkward silence.

"I'm just going to get something RM brought for me and I'll be back, okay?" I grabbed RM's hand and led him towards the entrance of the mansion, leaving Taehyung. "Why did you come all the way here?" I asked as we walked outside to his car. "I was just going to get it tomorrow."

"Forget it." RM said, opening the door of his car. One might be surprised concerning the type of car he had, considering he was from the Westside, but considering our choice of current livelihood, the car for was only fitting. The tinted windows and dark exterior made it seem like it was straight out of a spy movie. "Just thought I'd help you out, you know, as a friend." He handed me my bag, before closing the door.

"Well, thanks." I said, throwing the bag over my shoulder, as he started walking to the driver side of the car. "Hey, hold up!" I grabbed his arm, but he easily shook of my hand. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He said, opening the car door. "Go back inside to Taehyung. I'm sure he's waiting."

"What the hell is wrong with you lately?" I yelled, feeling myself get irritated. "You barely even look at me!"

"I would look at you if you were ever around!" He yelled back, slamming the car door closed and walked back to me. "Where have you been these past weeks, huh? We've got a business, Lee. We've got things to do, but instead you're here with your Eastside friends."

"Oh, I'm sorry that I've got school and homework to be done!" I yelled back sarcastically. "I'm sorry that I can't babysit you 24/7 and hold your hand, but I thought you knew how to handle the business while I was away!"

"I do know how to handle it!"

"Then what's the problem?" I yelled. Before he could answer, someone interrupted.

"Lee?" Jungkook said as he walked towards us. "Everything okay?"

"It's fine, Kookie." I said, waving him away, but not taking my eyes away from RM's. "Go inside."

"Hey, RM." Jungkook said, waving shyly to RM. "Long time no see."

"Hey, Jungkook." RM answered, tearing his eyes away from mine, and put on a smile for the boy. Jungkook is one of very few who actually accepts the Westside and doesn't have any beef with them. Him and RM have also hung out a couple of times at my house along with J-Hope and Suga. I don't know if it's because he doesn't trust them alone with me, or if he genuinely likes them though. "I'm leaving, but good to see you."

RM turned and walked to the driver's side again. "Is he right?" I asked him.

"Is who right?" RM sighed.

"Suga." I replied. "Is he right about you wanting more?"

RM opened the door, but after a moment's hesitation, he met my eyes again. "No, he isn't." With that, he got in the car and drove off.

"Hey, let's go inside." Jungkook said, taking the bag from my shoulder. I nodded and walked with him inside. The feeling of guilt stuck itself inside me and I couldn't seem to get it away, but what did I have to feel guilty about? RM looked so angry, but how can I fix it if he won't tell me anything? Why did he get so angry about the business when it hasn't been a problem in the past?

"Hey, Lee?" I was pulled out of my thoughts and found myself staring into the eyes of Taehyung. "You okay in there?" His smile melted away all the doubt and guilt inside of me, and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I assured him. "Where did Jungkook go?" The boy had disappeared from my vicinity in the time I had been stuck in my thoughts.

"I think I saw Jennie grab him and take him to the dancefloor." Taehyung laughed.

"Oh, he'll like that." I laughed with him.

"What did RM want?"

A lingering shot of guilt shot through me by the mention of RM's name, but I shoved it as far away as possible. "Oh, he just returned my bag that I left at his place." I could see the confusion spread across his face. "I mean, my school bag. We had some work to do, and I forgot it at his place."

"Work?" He repeated. "Related to your business?"

"I guess you could say that." Mental pictures of last night appeared in my mind, but again, I shoved them away. "You wanna get a drink?" Taehyung nodded and followed me to the drinks.

"So you guys have kept in touch all this time?" Taehyung asked as he mixed me a drink.

"Since I was born." I answered. "Our mothers were really good friends, so they would let us play together. There was a period though where we barely even spoke, but we got over it."

"Really?" He asked. "May I ask why?"

"He got a girlfriend, so he spent more time with her, and I transferred over to the Eastside, getting situated over here." I answered. "We reconnected not long after though, so it was fine."

"And the business? When did that start?"

It surprised me about all the questions Taehyung was asking. Everybody knew not to ask me questions about what I do, but I guess since he was new he didn't know the rules, though I was not about to break it myself. "Why don't we go and dance some more?" I smiled and grabbed his hand, leading him to the dancefloor with drinks in hand. He happily complied as we continued our dancing from where we left off. His hand moved expertly on me, guiding me with him.  
The rest of the night was composed of dancing with Taehyung, talking with Taehyung, drinking with Taehyung and repeating that about ten times. We didn't leave each other's side the entire time and I have to admit, I really liked spending time with him. He was funny and smart, incredibly good looking as I have already established. He made me feel good.

"I should probably head home now." I said, looking at my watch that showed 1 am. "I've got some stuff to get done tomorrow, so I should turn in early."

"I'll drive you." Taehyung smiled.

"No, no, it's okay." I assured him. "Sunmi drove me, so I should—" Before I could finish the sentence, spotted her in the corner of the dancefloor with Jimin stuck to her like glue. I knew she had always had a crush on him, so I shouldn't interrupt the moment. "On second thought, yeah, I wouldn't say no to the drive."


	4. Welcome Home

Drugged up on love ch4

I thought the drive to my house would be uncomfortable, that it was just the party atmosphere that made us get along that well, but the fun didn't stop. He kept making me laugh and the conversation never stopped, that it almost made me sad when he pulled up to my house.  
"Nice house." He said, observing the Victorian house.  
"Thanks."  
His attention turned back to me. "I had a really good time with you tonight."  
I couldn't help but smile at him. "Yeah, me too. Thank you for the drive too."  
"I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school?" He asked as I unbuckled myself.  
"Bet on it." I smirked and got out of the car, noting as I started walking up to my house that the lights were on in my room. I sighed to myself and walked up on the porch as Taehyung started the car again and left. After locking myself inside, I threw off my coat, bag and kicked off my shoes before walking upstairs to my room. Lights were seeping out from beneath the door out into the dark hallway. I don't understand why he always comes to me when I'm the one he's mad at, I thought to myself as I closed the door behind me and walked into my bedroom. On my bed, RM was curled up on his side, snoring lightly.

I shook my head as I poked his ribs, waking him up. "Zip me down?" I asked, turning my back to him. Without a word, he complied, zipping my dress down before laying back down in the bed. I pulled the dress off me and put the small bags from my pocket onto the dresser. With my pyjama shorts on and a singlet, I crawled into bed next to RM, making him the big spoon as I grabbed his arm and put it around me. After a little while, I felt him pull the covers over us both, pulling me closer to him, and with that, we had made up. We never fought for a long time; it was just physically impossible for us. I turned myself around to look at him. He was asleep again, evident by the light snoring. I thought if I maybe stared long enough at him, I could figure out why he was so irritated with me, but the boy was a mystery. That was a rare thing in itself, since I could read him like an open book. Also, he would never keep his own thoughts to himself, so why is this time so different? I knew I had to fix whatever was bothering him. I couldn't lose him. He was my best friend.  
I wrapped my leg around his waist and shoved my face into his chest, putting my arm around his that was around me. Like that, I fell asleep.

I woke up the next with the winter sun streaming into the room, which reminded me I had to start putting up decorations soon. After stretching myself, making basically every bone in my body crack, I poked the sleeping RM next to me who was still holding me.  
"What time is it?" He mumbled; eyes still closed.  
"12am."  
"5 more minutes." He said, turning in the bed. I sat up next to him and laid myself across him, so we were face to face. "Can I help you?" I puckered my lips, which made him groan because he had to lean up a little to kiss me. His lips met mine with a familiar tone, but it wasn't more than just a peck. It was more for me to reassure myself that we were good. I smiled to myself as I got off him and the bed to get dressed. "I'm not complaining about the wakeup call, but I would prefer not to be waken up at all."  
"Then you shouldn't crash with me." I said, pulling out a new change of clothes from the closet and dresser.  
"But that's the best place to crash."  
"Then stop complaining." I laughed. "You've been spending too much time with Suga. I'm convinced he would sleep for years if no one woke him up."  
"Could you come here for a bit?" RM asked, signalling for me to come back to him. I put down the clothes, doing as he asked. Before I could respond, he grabbed me and pulled me back into bed with him. "That's better." He was hovering above me, smiling so his dimples were showing.  
"I've got things to do." I pouted.  
"Do them later." He smirked and leaned down to kiss me, but in one swift movement, I had put him underneath me. "You think this bothers me, but it really doesn't." His hands moved up my thighs to my hips.  
I leaned down to him. "Who said I did this to bother you?" I murmured. Just as I was about to kiss him, we were interrupted by the sound of the front door slamming closed downstairs.  
"Lee! I'm home!" Someone called out. I felt my eyes grow wide as I met RM's equally shocked expression. "Lee?" Without a word, we got out of the bed and got to work. I quickly got out of my pyjamas and jumped into new clothes while RM took the bags from last night off my dresser and put them under the loose floorboard where I kept all sort of secret things.  
"Wasn't she supposed to come home on Monday?" RM whispered as he helped me put on my sweater that I managed to put on incorrectly.  
"That's what she said." I whispered back. "Open the door." He walked over and opened the door wide to not cause any suspicion on us. I checked myself in the mirror quickly to make sure nothing gave us away before we walked together to greet my mother. As we descended the stairs, RM right behind me, we saw my mom dragging her suitcase after her to the living room.  
"Hi mom." I greeted confused.  
"Lee, sweetie!" She exclaimed, letting go of the suitcase and embracing me. My mother was a beautiful woman, let me tell you. Her hair was long, straight and black and her face was the most gorgeous thing in this world. If she wanted to, I'm sure she could've been a model or something. I guess I got most of my dad's genes. "I didn't think you were home."  
"I guess I could say the same. I thought you weren't coming home until Monday."  
She let go of me and studied my face. "I wanted to surprise you, so I came home earlier." Then her eyes landed on RM who was standing behind me. "Namjoon! How good to see you! It's been too long!"  
"Hi, Mrs. Byeon." RM smiled, hugging my mother.  
"Goodness, you've gotten so tall." Mom beamed, studying RM as well. "It's so good to see you two together." RM and I exchanged a quick glance as my mother grabbed her suitcase again, heading for the living room. "You haven't decorated yet, I see. It's almost Christmas, you know. Namjoon, would you please go to the little room upstairs in the hallway to get the Christmas box, so we can decorate?"  
"Mom, I think maybe RM should head out." I said, following her. "I've got some stuff to do and I didn't get to clean the house before you came."  
"Don't worry, we won't bother you, sweetie." Mom said, grabbing my hands with a smile. "Go do what you have to do, and we'll decorate. If that's okay with you Namjoon?" Her eyes landed on RM.  
"Of course, I'll help." He smiled back before heading back upstairs before I could protest even more.  
"Lee, how about I decorate and make us dinner while you do your things, and we'll eat together and talk about all the things I've missed these past two weeks? Sound like a plan?" Mom asked. I didn't know what to say, so I just nodded my head in agreement.

While mom and RM started decorating the house, I was seated at the kitchen island with my computer preparing for my upcoming test. The box of decorations were conveniently placed next to me by RM so every time he had to go back to get new things to hang up, his hand casually caressed my back, carefully so that mom didn't see. He liked to tease me, he always had. I had to supress the urge to smack him though, which has also not changed over the years.  
"You enjoying spending time with my mom?" I asked as RM looked through the box. Mom was upstairs decorating the hallway.  
"Always." RM smiled and winked to me. He walked behind me, putting his arms on each side of me so he could lean on the counter and have his chin on my shoulder. "What are you doing?"  
"Prepping for a test." I said, shoving his head off me. "Why are you in such a cuddly mood today?" He backed off, a little confused apparently. "You change your mood faster than my mom leaves the house, which says a lot, you know."  
"Sorry." He mumbled and went back to the box. My phone started ringing next to me and I answered it without thinking.  
"Hello?" I answered, my focus on the pc.  
"Hey, Lee?" A somewhat familiar voice came through. I pulled the phone from my ear and checked the caller ID, but it was unknown.  
"Yeah, who's this?" I asked.  
"Oh, sorry. This is Taehyung. Jimin gave me your number." Taehyung said, and I could almost feel his smile through the call. My attention was immediately pulled away from my work and I got off the barstool.  
"Hey, Tae." I smiled. "Sorry, I didn't recognize you." RM's attention was brought back to me as I walked out of the kitchen into the living room. "How was your night?"  
"It was good, thanks. I just called to ask if you were free this afternoon? Maybe if you wanted to go somewhere with me?" He asked. I couldn't help but feel the butterflies in my stomach come to life by his words. I spun around the living room, feeling excited.  
"Ehm, yeah, sure." I answered, making sure not to sound to enticed. "When and where?"  
"How about around 5? I'll pick you up?"  
I jumped up on the couch, doing some sort of weird victory dance that I thank God that there weren't any cameras present. "Okay, cool. See you then."  
"Okay, see you later." With that, we hung up and I fell down on the couch. A huge smile had spread across my face. My heart was beating so hard.  
"Good news, darling?" Mom asked, entering the living room. I sat up as she hung some tinsel on the bookshelf.  
"Mom, can we eat dinner a little earlier? Someone I know wants me to hang out with them later." Mom raised an eyebrow at me.  
"A boy?" She asked. I had a silent debate if I should tell her or not, but it was probably better to tell her, so I nodded in conformation. Her eyes ventured over to RM who was standing in the archway between the kitchen and living room. He shot us a smile before going back into the kitchen. Mom sighed before she smiled at me. "Okay, if that's what you want. I'll start dinner."  
I followed her into the kitchen. "What's for dinner?"  
"Beef with vegetables and rice." She answered. "You want to stay for dinner, Namjoon?"  
RM smiled to her, but shook his head. "I should probably head back home. I'm sure my roommates are waiting."  
"You should bring Yoongi and Hoseok for dinner sometime. It's been so long since I've seen those two." Mom smiled back. Namjoon nodded and walked out to the entrance hall. Mom nodded for me to follow him. I shook my head, because why should I? He has left the house a million times before, why should this be any different, but she wouldn't stop signalling. I sighed and followed him out.  
He was putting on his coat as I stopped in front of him. "I'll see you this weekend?"  
I nodded. "I guess. We've got some shipments to get handled, so most likely, yeah."  
"Call me, alright?" He smiled and was about to leave, but suddenly a question popped into my head.  
"How's Nayeon?" I asked, taking RM by surprise. He turned back, confused.  
"Why the sudden interest?"  
I shrugged. "I don't know. I just wondered."  
"She's fine." He answered. Why would he lie? Suga said she hadn't been in the house for months, or maybe they were at her place? RM walked out of the house and closed the door behind him, leaving me in confusion.

I dropped my bag by the front door and kicked off my shoes, feeling like crap. I had barely slept the entire night. Not because of the pain, but because I felt guilty for what happened to Tae. I sighed to myself as I walked further into the house. J-Hope sat on the couch watching TV, but as soon as he saw me, he flew up and practically ran to me.  
"Oh god." He said, examining the cuts, bruises and the huge band aid on my temple. Suga came in straight after, his fists balling up when he saw me.  
"Lee…"He started, but I guess he couldn't find the words. Something that was very unusual for him.  
"It's nothing." I mumbled, crossing my arms over my chest. "Tae got the worst. If it hadn't been for me, he would be fine." Before they could answer, RM came into the room. He took one look at me and I could see the anger take over him. Without hesitation, he started heading for the front door.  
"No! RM, don't!" We all protested, holding him back from going anywhere.  
"I'm going to kill him!" RM yelled, trying to get away from us.  
"It wasn't his fault!" I yelled back. His eyes found mine.  
"He should have kept you safe."  
"It was my fault, okay?" I said, putting my hands on each side of his face. "Mine. Not his. Don't go anywhere." He closed his eyes for a second, collecting himself, before wrapping his arms around me. Suga and J-Hope let go of him, slowly. Together, we sat down around the coffee table. RM sat down next to me on the couch.  
"How did they know where to find you? Where you out in the open?" J-Hope asked while stuffing some small bags into a box for transportation later.  
I shook my head. "No, we were at this secluded place by the ocean, but it wasn't hard to find, and we were in their territory, so I guess it was just fair."  
"It's not fair to attack someone for just being there." Suga disagreed. "What did they say?"  
"They asked why we were there, but I don't think they believed us, so they attacked Tae." I pushed away the mental pictures and focused on the details before the violence. "They didn't realize who I was though."  
"How do you know?" J-Hope asked.  
"They told Tae to send a message to the queen of the Westside to never cross anything over to their border again." I sighed and pulled my legs up on the couch. "I guess they thought Tae worked for me or something."  
"That's what they get though for having such high prices on their stuff." Suga mumbled. "We wouldn't need to go over to Paldogangsan if they had reasonable prices."  
"So, are we going to stop selling to the Paldogangsan then?"  
"Yes." RM said at the same time as I said; "No." We immediately looked at each other.  
"What do you mean yes?" I asked confused.  
"What do you mean no? You were attacked and hurt, Lee! You're not putting yourself in danger." RM said, raising his voice.  
"I can't just cut out an entire part of our costumers!" I said, raising my voice too. "It's our income, RM!"  
"We've got tons of other places to sell to! We sell enough!" He protested. "You'll manage just fine!"  
"I'm not worried about me! The money I earn doesn't go towards me! Have you forgotten?" I yelled, standing up from the couch. "All the money from this business is to give you guys your best chance! I'm already set! My mom works her ass off to be able to give me a future and I pay the price for that already by seeing her once or twice a month, but I do this for you! So you can get out of this town with me!"  
"I never asked you to do that!" RM yelled back.  
"You didn't have to!" That brought the room to complete silence.  
"I think," Suga started. "That if we stop selling to Paldogangsan, the consequences of stopping will be bigger than continuing."  
"There would be a riot." I sighed, sitting down again, but I forgot about the pain in my hand, so I winced the second my hand hit the couch. Luckily, RM didn't notice.  
"So we continue as we were then?" J-Hope asked. I nodded, leaning back in the couch.  
"Just gotta be more careful, that's all." I added. RM abruptly stood up and walked up to his bedroom. "What's his deal lately? He's been so incredibly moody."  
"Well, his best friend did just get beat up." J-Hope answered.  
"No, besides that. He's been on a rollercoaster of moods."  
"Your so incredibly dense." Suga sighed before he headed for his own bedroom.  
"What? Why?" I called after him, but no response. "Suga!" J-Hope stood up with the box under his arm and headed for the basement. "J, what is he talking about?" No response. "Well, I can't possibly know what you're talking about if you won't tell me, can I?" I mumbled before I walked upstairs to RM's bedroom.  
He was laying on his bed, his back towards me, when I entered. "You make me so frustrated." I sighed as I sat down on his desk chair.  
"Return." He mumbled before sitting up and looking at me.  
"Wanna tell me what's up now?"  
"Besides you almost potentially getting killed?"  
I scuffed. "That's taking it a little far, don't you think? It was merely to scare me, nothing more."  
"Lee, you're beat up. If the cops hadn't shown up, you could very well have been killed, and I really don't wanna see that happen."  
"Yeah, me neither." I sighed before I went over to sit next to him on the bed. "Okay, let's make a deal. I won't get myself killed and you tell me what's up with you lately. Sound good?"  
He scuffed and laid back down on the bed. "Nothing's up."  
"Stop lying."  
"I'm not."  
"You lied about Nayeon."  
He looked up at me. "I didn't?"  
"Yeah, you did. Suga told me she hasn't been here for months and when I asked how she were, you said she was okay." I pulled my legs up on the bed. "Now, how can you possibly know that if you haven't seen her?"  
"Just because I haven't seen her, doesn't mean she can't be doing fine."  
"Ha! So you haven't seen her!" I exclaimed. He rolled his eyes and turned his back to me.  
"Okay, so I haven't seen her." He mumbled. "Is that a crime? And don't change the subject."  
I moved myself across him and lay down face to face with him. "What happened? Is it because of her you're always so…frustrated? I know you liked her."  
"We just grew apart." RM answered.  
"It's not because of our…thing, is it?" I asked, suddenly hit with a wave of panic. "Because if it is, I can talk to her and settle everything down. Tell her we're only friends and it doesn't mean an—"  
"Don't finish that sentence, please." RM interrupted. "It wasn't because of us."  
"Good." I said relieved. "I'd hate it if it was."  
"Does Tae know?" RM asked after a while of silence.  
"About us?" I asked, getting a nod in response. "No, should he? I mean, we have been on exactly two dates, and I don't think they even qualify as dates. On the last one we were attacked, so he might not even want a real one, but, if by some miracle, he wants a date, I guess I have to tell him in the end." I turned to lay on my back, staring up at the ceiling. "Of course, we would have ended this by the time that comes."  
I could feel RM tense up by my side for a second. "Yeah, I guess we would."  
"But hey, don't think you'll be completely replaced, yeah?" I said, turning back to him, meeting his eyes. "You're still my best friend, and I love you, so you bet your ass I'll be here every time I can. We still got a business together too. You're just relieved from the physical stuff, which I bet will be a blessing, right?"  
"I'll see if J-Hope needs some help with packing." RM suddenly said and got out of the bed.  
"RM—" I couldn't finish the sentence, before he disappeared out the room.


	5. Drunk

Drugged up on love ch5

"Okay, just ask them when you get there then." I said into the phone. "No, Suga, tell them they have to! We can't wait any longer or we cut off the supply. I don't care, just do it. If we keep letting them off the hook, people are going to complain." Mom signalled from the kitchen that the food was ready. "I gotta go, just call me when it's done, yeah? I'll see you this weekend." With that, I hung up and walked to my mother who was sitting at the dinner table, already filling up my plate.  
"Who was that?" Mom asked, giving me a knowing smile. "Was it Namjoon?"  
"He was just here, did you forget? Why would he call again?" I asked, snacking on some broccoli. "It was Yoongi, by the way." It felt strange to call Suga by his real name when we all just called him by his nickname.  
"I just thought you guys talked a lot these days." Mom shrugged innocently as she started loading up her own plate.  
"What do you mean? We always talk." I said, shovelling in some meat into my mouth.  
"I mean more than usual."  
I stopped chewing for a second as I tried to figure out what she was saying, but I decided to ignore it. "So, how was China?"  
"Oh, you know, the same as always." She answered. "Just work upon work. I barely went outside the office, but I did try this amazing restaurant with some of my colleagues though."  
"Did you hear anything from dad?" I asked carefully.  
Mom stopped eating to give me a soft smile, and I knew what the answer was. The disappointment washed over me. "No, darling, I'm sorry. No word."  
"I guess I should be used to it by now, right?" I mumbled. Mom took my hand and squeezed it apologetically.  
"He said you would stop by during the holidays, so I'm sure he'll be here." I nodded, continuing eating. The rest of the dinner seemed to go in absolute silence except for the occasional comment about school or friends.  
"So, what are we going to do this weekend?" I asked while we were doing the dishes. "I have a test on Wednesday, and I've got some stuff to do during the weekend, but I'll make time if you want to do something."  
"Oh, honey, I'm sorry." Mom said. "I have to go back to China on Tuesday again."  
The feeling of disappointment washed over me yet again, but I couldn't show it. Not to her. "Oh, okay." I answered. "That's fine."  
"I'm sorry, Lee, but there is so much to do now before Christmas, but I promise I'll be here for New Years to spend it with you and the boys like always." I nodded before excusing myself to my room. I pushed all the feelings away as I got to my room to get ready for my date with Tae, forgetting it all and focused on me. Dress or jeans? Makeup or barefaced? Sneakers or heels? Hair up or down? It really didn't matter to me in that moment, but I got dressed in something that could look both classy and casual at the same time to make it easier for myself. The rest of the time was spent just sitting on my bed, waiting for the clock to reach 5. Mom didn't come to check on me, much to my relief. We aren't that close and we're not good at the whole communication thing, especially not confrontation or those deep conversations, so we appreciate space and smooth things over quietly. Dad was mom's polar opposite, always speaking his mind and not afraid to talk about the hard stuff. I always feel so awkward in those situations.  
Suddenly, the doorbell rang and I practically raced downstairs. Mom was on her way to the front door, but I cut her off before she reached it.  
"I'll take it!" I said, opening the door to reveal a smiling Taehyung. "Hi."  
"I'm a little early, I know, but I couldn't wait until 5." He apologized shyly.  
"That's okay. I was already ready." I put on my shoes and threw on a jacket. "Mom, I'll see you later."  
"Okay, darling." She answered. "Nice to meet you, by the way…?." Mom nodded to Taehyung.  
"Taehyung." He finished for her.  
"Nice to meet you, Taehyung."  
"Likewise, Mrs. Byeon." He answered as I waved goodbye to mom and closed the door.  
"You're in a hurry." Taehyung laughed.  
"Just hate being cooped up at home." It wasn't a lie, directly. I just hate being at home when there's tension in the air, and right now I don't want to spend time with my mom when she's just going to leave again anyway. "So, where are we going?" I asked as we got into his car.  
"You'll see." He smiled.

We drove for about 20 minutes out, the conversation never stopping. It felt like we had known each other for years. It was comfortable, yet strange. Why did we get so much along? I barely even noticed that he had stopped the car at the destination. We got out of the car and the view that hit me was incredible. There weren't a lot of mountains, or high places in general, in Silver Spoon, but this was amazing.  
"How have I never been up here before?" I asked, taking in the view of my town. Taehyung stood next to me, obviously proud.  
"There aren't many who knows about this place." He answered, taking a rock up from the ground and threw it over the edge. "Since it's over on the Westside, the Eastsiders hasn't claimed it, and the Westsiders rarely go outside of their neighbourhoods."  
"It's beautiful." I exclaimed. "How did you find it?"  
We sat down on the edge of the cliff. "I was bored one day a long time ago and stumbled upon it. I just recently came up here again and though I should share it with someone." I could feel a slight blush form on my cheeks, and I rarely blush, just so we're clear.  
"How does it feel? To be back in Silver Spoon on the opposite side of the border?"  
"Strange." He answered. "Good. I missed this place a lot but being on the Eastside is unusual. People there are so…"  
"Stuck up?"  
He laughed and nodded. "Yeah, something like that, but they're nice too though."  
"Where have you been these past years?"  
"Everywhere." I looked at him as he got this dreamy look in his eyes. "My parents decided that a small-town life wasn't for them, so they packed up and we travelled all over the world. I was home-schooled during that time, so being around the same people as this every day is strange."  
"You're lucky. Travelling like that sounds amazing."  
"You wouldn't say that when you can't really set down any roots anywhere. You leave more people behind than you want to." I nodded, understanding his situation. "And I bet you couldn't be away from RM that long either." He laughed.  
"I think you're overestimating RM and I's bond here." I laughed. "But you're right, I'm attached to Silver Spoon and the people, so it would probably hard to leave now. Though, I want to leave somewhere far away for college after high school."  
"Really?" He asked. "Where?"  
"I don't know yet, but somewhere far."  
"Sounds like a plan." He smiled.  
The rest of the date was just that. Talking about him and his stories, and he had a lot of stories to tell. I was mesmerized from beginning to end. He felt like a really old friend that I had never been without. It was nice.

After being there for about two hours, we ventured back down to the town to get something to eat.  
"What do you want?" I asked, looking at the menu hanging on the wall. "I know it isn't the fanciest place in town, but they make really good burgers."  
He laughed, showing off his perfect white teeth. "I trust you." Suddenly his phone started ringing. I couldn't see the called ID before he excused himself. "Sorry, I gotta take this. I'll be quick."  
"Take your time." I smiled and watched as he walked out of the building.  
"Hey." Someone said beside me.  
"Hey, boys." I answered to Jimin and Jungkook. When I say that this town must have something in its water-supply, I mean it, cause how else would all the people look like models? Also, what kinda water line is my house on and why isn't it as blessed as everyone else's? "Here to eat?"  
"Yeah, we're on our way from Jin's after helping with the cleaning." Jimin answered.  
"You cleaned the whole day? Doesn't he have maids and stuff?" I asked.  
"Okay, so we cleaned for half an hour and played video games the rest." He admitted.  
"Sounds about right." I laughed. Taehyung came inside again, the smile still in place. "Everything okay?" I asked after the boys had greeted each other.  
"I'm sorry, but I'm needed at home." He apologized. "I'll drive you home if you want."  
"We can take her, don't worry." Jungkook quickly said. "I mean, if you want to eat first." He added.  
"Yeah, I'm kind of hungry." I smiled.  
"Okay then, I'll see you tomorrow at school?" We hugged each other, before he disappeared out of the building yet again.  
"Was that a date I see?" Jimin teased.  
"Mind your business, Park." I rolled my eyes and hit him playfully before we all ordered. The ride back to mine was like it always was with them. They were a part of my close friend group, so I had hung out with them a thousand times, and every time was the same. They two started out agreeing on something, then the other would change his mind and they would fight and then end back up on agreeing. It was wildly entertaining. While I was listening to their fighting about who was the best Avenger, my phone started ringing.  
"Yeah?" I answered.  
"We've got an order over on the Eastside." J-Hope said. "Can you take it? Suga is out with RM right now, and I'm kind of busy."  
"Out where?"  
"I wasn't supposed to say."  
"Who gives you your paycheck?"  
After a moment's hesitation, he answered. "They went to the bar."  
"Why is that so bad?"  
"That isn't the bad part. It's who they're with."  
"And who are they with, J-hope?" I felt myself getting nervous, excepting something horrible.  
"Nayeon." But, it seems my nervousness was unnecessary.  
"Why is that so bad?" I asked confused. "Isn't that a good thing?"  
"Okay, that isn't the point right now." J-Hope sighed. "Can you take it or not?"  
"Yeah, I'll take it. Be there in 15." With that, I hung up and leaned forward to the boys in the front seats. "Yo, I've got somethings to take care of on the Westside, so you can drop me off and I'll take my car."  
"We can take you." Jimin offered.  
"You don't like the Westside." I stated, confused. "You've barely crossed over the border."  
"That's not true." Jimin defended. "I've crossed over.  
"My property doesn't count." I added.  
"I just don't like the idea of you being there alone, that's all."  
"Same." Jungkook added.  
"Guys, I won't be alone." I sighed. "I've got my people over there. I'll be fine."  
"Nope, we'll take you where you need to go and then drop you off at your place after." Jimin said.  
"Fine." I gave up, because when Jimin sets his mind to something, he's very stubborn. He smiled satisfied to Jungkook as we drove to J-Hope's.

Jimin eyed the unimpressive house up and down as we walked up the driveway.  
"What?" I asked. "Not up to your standards?" I couldn't help but laugh at his apparent disgust.  
"It's not that bad, Jimin." Jungkook comforted, patting his friends shoulder. I noticed how superior Jungkook seemed to feel concerning that he had done something Jimin hadn't, as he had been here a couple of times before. "They're really nice."  
"They better be." He mumbled. "They better treat you good, or else—"  
"I wouldn't finish that sentence out loud." I said, trying to scare him a little. Apparently it worked as he shut up right away. I opened the front door and ran straight into Suga, who was obviously drunk of his ass. "Did you drink the entire bar?"  
"Lee!" He exclaimed, trying to stay on his feet. I put his arm around my shoulders to support him into the living room. "Why…you…here?" He slurred. Jimin was horrified, the poor boy. Jungkook came up on the other side of Suga to help me hold him. "Jungkook! Tiny boy!"  
"Hi, Suga." Jungkook smiled. "Having a good time?"  
"The best!" He yelled out. "Right, RM?" I looked around the living room, though my eyes landed immediately on RM on the couch with a familiar figure on top of him. RM turned his head towards us, the figure continuing to kiss his neck, then his eyes landed on me. I have never seen RM move quicker as he flew up in an upright position, still the girl on his lap.  
"Lee." He said.  
I smiled, in sort of a disbelief and humoured state. "Hi, RM. Good night, I see? Hi, Nayeon."  
The black-haired girl, clearly drunk as well, smiled to me as she wrapped her arms around RM. "Hi, Lee!" She beamed.  
"As you were." I winked at RM before we ventured into the kitchen with Suga. Jimin followed closely after. Nayeon pushed RM down on the couch, clearly not bothered at all.  
"Are they still at it?" J-Hope asked, washing dishes in the sink. I nodded as Jungkook and I placed Suga on a dining chair. "All on my couch as well."  
"I would get it dry-cleaned." Jungkook added.  
"Yeah, I should." J-Hope sighed. "Who's the new kid?" He nodded to Jimin, who was standing completely still in the room.  
"Jimin." I said. "Eastside friend."  
"You can relax, the asbestos has been gone for months." J-Hope teased, but Jimin looked horrified at him. "The rats has gone into hibernation as well."  
"J-Hope!" I yelled. "Don't scare him!"  
He put his arms up in defeat. "Sorry, I'm only joking. The only disgusting thing we've got is Suga."  
"I heard that!" Suga exclaimed from where he was sleeping on the dinner table.  
J-Hope walked over to him and patted his head. "Yes, but will you remember it?"  
"You wanna give me the package?" I asked and J-Hope signalled for me to follow him. "Hey, can you make sure that he doesn't throw up on the carpet?" I asked the two boys. Jungkook gave me a thumbs up before I followed J-Hope down to the basement. "Who's the sudden new buyer?"  
"Don't know. They just called, gave me an address and hung up."  
"Strange."  
"Be careful though." He said and handed me the small package that he took down from a shelf. "I would have come with, but I gotta babysit those two upstairs. Especially those on the couch, so I don't actually get someone to babysit."  
"I'll manage." I nodded and followed him upstairs again. "Also, let them be, to some extent. He's been so down lately, and I think it's because he's missed her, so let him have his fun." J-Hope looked over his shoulder at me before rolling his eyes. "What?"  
"Nothing." He answered. "Just be safe." We entered the kitchen again where Jungkook was being held hostage by Suga who was clinging to his arm in his sleep and Jimin who was still paralyzed by fear of anything in the room. "You okay there, Jungkook?"  
"He's drooling." Jungkook answered.  
I sat bent down to Suga's ear and whispered; "RM broke your PC."  
That made Suga fly up on the table, in complete consciousness. "Where is that big, clumsy bastard?"  
"I guess we'll get going now." I smiled at J-Hope who nodded. Together with Jimin and Jungkook, we sneaked through the living room where RM was still under Nayeon, and out of the house.  
"Are they always like this?" Jimin asked horrified.  
"No. Usually never." I answered as we got into the car.  
"They're actually really nice." Jungkook added. "Suga can be very intimidating though, but he taught me a little piano once and he was really nice."  
"I'll take you to them when they're sober, Jimin. Don't you worry."  
"No, thanks. I think I'm good." Jimin said and pulled out of the driveway.


	6. Delivery

Drugged up on love ch6

Everyone was silent as we pulled up into the neighbourhood that the delivery was supposed to go. It was one of the richer neighbourhoods in Silver Spoon. Elegant mansions on each side of the street, covered in Christmas lights to make it look pretty. I guess it was to cover up the filth inside.  
"This is it?" I asked when Jimin stopped the car outside the mansion.  
"Yeah." He answered, eyeing the building.  
"Anyone know who it is?" The boys shook their heads. I grabbed the package and put the hand on the door handle. "If anything goes wrong, you leave straight away. You find Suga and J-Hope. Understood?"  
"Is anything going to go wrong?" Jungkook piped nervously.  
"I said _if_." I assured him. "I'll be careful." With that, I exited the car, pulling my jacket closer to me as the winter night had grown colder, if that was even possible. It wasn't the first time I had delivered packages, but it was the first time I had people to worry about while doing it. I knew if I had Suga, J-Hope or RM with me, they could handle their own, but I had no idea how Jungkook and Jimin would react to a situation, if it were to arise. Hopefully they would do as I said.  
I walked up to the front door, package in hand, before ringing the doorbell. It was maybe the most precocious doorbell I had ever heard.  
"Bach? Seriously?" I mumbled to myself. Suddenly, the door was ripped open.  
"Yeah?" The guy asked, raising a doubting eyebrow. He was older, maybe around 20 or something, with a scar across his cheekbone and a tattoo barely visible from the collar of his shirt. He looked kind of badass, but I didn't get the friendliest vibe.  
"Delivery." I said, holding up the package against my chest so no one else would spot it.  
"You're quite young to be doing this kind of stuff, aren't you?" The guy smirked, unnervingly I might add. He pulled out 200 dollars out of his pocket and held it out to me.  
"It's work." I shrugged and exchanged the package for the money.  
"How old are you?" The guy asked, putting a hand under my chin.  
"Not that it's any of your business, but 17." I said, raising a suspicious eyebrow at him. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw someone I thought looked strangely familiar walk past a doorway behind him, though I couldn't exactly put my finger on who.  
"You wanna come inside, girlie?" He smirked, noticing that I saw staring inside.  
"No, she wouldn't, thanks." Jimin suddenly called from the car. I internally cursed him as the guy glared at Jimin.  
"I think the girl can make her own decisions, boy." The guy called back, aggressively. Jimin slammed the car door closed, starting up the driveway. "Oh, you gonna do something about it now?" The guy started laughing.  
I rushed in front of Jimin before he could get any closer to the guy, pushing him towards the car again. "Jimin, let's go." I hissed. Unwillingly, he let me drag him back. "Enjoy your night." I called back to the guy before we got back into the car and drove away. "What the hell were you thinking?" I yelled at Jimin.  
"What did it look like?" He yelled back. "I was trying to help you!"  
"I didn't need help!" I growled. "Everything was going good until you had to go and play the hero!"  
"He was touching you!" Jungkook protested.  
"Do you think that's the worst that has happened to me?" I asked, leaning against the backseat. "This was nothing!"  
Jungkook looked worried back at me. "What do you mean?"  
I waved my hand dismissing him. "Don't worry about it. Just don't ever, and I mean ever, do anything that stupid again, okay? He could have had a gun, or you could have been seriously injured."  
"I was just trying to help." Jimin mumbled.  
"I know." I sighed and squeezed his shoulder lightly. "But let me handle it, yeah? I know what I'm doing."  
"How are you so calm about this?" Jimin asked.  
"Growing up on the Westside, you learn a thing or two." I said, pulling out my phone before dialling J-Hope's number. "Hey, can you stop here for a second?" I asked Jimin, pointing to the curb, and he nodded.  
"J-Hope." He answered. There was some yelling in the background, but I couldn't make out what was being said.  
"It's done. Package delivered."  
"Good." He answered. "How'd it go? Who was the buyer?"  
"Could have gone better, but we're fine. Don't know about the buyer though, but he didn't look like the typical Eastsider."  
"How so?" Some more yelling came through. "Hey, shut up!" J-Hope yelled.  
"He didn't look like one of those stuck-up rich kids that one might associate with the Eastside. He had a tattoo and a scar, over his cheekbone. Didn't act like an Eastsider either." I explained, but the yelling became louder.  
"I said, shut up!" J-Hope yelled.  
"What's going on over there?" I asked.  
"Suga is fighting with his video game."  
"And RM?"  
"He went to bed." J-Hope explained, adding after a moment's hesitation; "With Nayeon."  
I smiled to myself, though there was something inside me that told me not to. "I can't say I'm surprised. I think it'll be good for him."  
"Yeah, sure. Yo, I gotta go and stop Suga from destroying our Xbox. Talk to you this weekend?"  
"Count on it. Bye" With that, we hung up.  
"Why did we stop?" Jimin asked.  
"I need to go back." I said, unbuckling myself.  
"What? Why?" Jimin and Jungkook asked at the same time.  
I opened the car door. "There's just something I need to check out. You can go ahead and leave."  
"I'm coming with you." Jungkook said and got out of the car with me. I heard Jimin curse to himself before he got out as well. Together we walked the short distance back to the mansion. Though there were Christmas lights hanging all over the front, the backside of the house was completely dark since it was facing the forest.  
"Remember to cover your tracks." I whispered, nodding to our footsteps in the snow. We walked to the backside, avoiding all windows by sneaking against the wall.  
"What exactly are you hoping to find here, Lee?" Jimin whispered as we made our way to the attached winter garden of the house.  
"I'll let you know as soon as I find out." I whispered back. The doors to the winter garden were open, but I could barely see anything of the room it lead to. Only weak lights from rooms around it. I continued walking across the backside of the house, in search of a better view of the inside, and low and behold, a window into the living room. The mansion had huge windows on this side of the house, so I had to kneel down in the snow to not expose myself too much. The boys did the same next to me. The room wasn't well lit, but I could see the face of the guy from earlier and some other guys I didn't recognize, all much older than us.  
"Is—is that Taehyung?" Jungkook whispered and pointed to someone appearing into the room. I watched as he sat down by a piano in the room, a drink in hand, observing the guys intently. "What are they doing? Is he involved with them?"  
The guys were opening the package I had delivered, talking amongst themselves. "So what? It's not like we're completely clean either."  
"Jimin, that's not weed." I whispered, kind of horrified, before I looked at him. "That's cocaine."  
"What?" Jimin said, way too loud, and like a smack across the face, our cover was blown. The guys inside's attention went immediately to the window where we were. Taehyung stood up, looking towards us.  
"Run." I whispered, but it didn't seem to register for any of us. "Fucking run!" I hissed and we ran. The guys inside started yelling, running towards the front door, but luckily, we were faster as we ran as quickly as we could to the car that was also, thank God, out of sight from the house. Someone up there liked me, it seems like, or else we wouldn't have been able to get away. "Drive!" I yelled and Jimin sped away.

"Cocaine?" Jimin yelled.  
"Yes." I answered, leaning my head on my hand, staring out of the window.  
"I thought you dealt weed!"  
"We do, but sometimes we get other orders, so we branched out." I sighed. I couldn't really focus on what else Jimin said. The only thing I could focus on was the fact that Taehyung was there. Why was he there? Did he see us? What does he know? "If you ever speak about what you saw tonight, you'll regret it."  
Jimin laughed bitterly. "Trust me, I don't anything to do with this. My mouth is shut."  
"Mine too." Jungkook answered.  
"Good." I sighed. The rest of the drive was done in silence. Both of them were probably in shock. I didn't know what to think. Jimin parked outside of my house. There were no light on inside, so I guess mom had gone to bed. "Hey, guys." I started, before going out of the car. "You don't think differently about me, do you?" I felt the knot in my stomach tighten, as I was actually nervous about their answers.  
"I already knew you were crazy, so no. I don't." Jimin smiled. "But don't ever ask me to be a getaway driver again, okay?"  
"I didn't really ask you, but deal." I smiled back. The knot loosened a little. I looked at Jungkook who was looking down at his hands. "Kookie?"  
"You're my best friend." He answered, before looking up at me. "As long as you're safe and happy, I'm okay." I squeezed his shoulder lightly before exiting the car, feeling relived. I waved them goodbye before walking inside the dark house, taking off my outerwear. As I was about to ascend the stairs to the second floor, I noticed that a reading lamp was on in the living room. To my surprise, I found mom on the couch, sound asleep with a book on her stomach. She had waited up, I realized, supressing the urge to cry. It had been a long time since anyone had waited for me to come home. I put a blanket over her, put the book on the coffee table and turned off the light before walking up to my own room. My pants were wet from sitting in the snow, so I quickly changed into my pyjamas and got under the cover, that still smelled like RM. It was comforting, to feel like he was right there.  
Just as I was about to fall asleep, my bedroom door opened, and my mom stuck her head inside.  
"You awake?" She whispered.  
"Yeah." I answered.  
"Did you have fun?"  
I thought back on the confusing day, but it was better to not get into detail. "Yes, I did."  
"Good." Mom smiled. "Sleep tight, baby."  
"Night, mom." With that, she closed the door and left me to drift off to sleep.


End file.
